Amour sacré des Walkyries
by Shad'Elbereth
Summary: Un Compagnon quitta un jour le Collégium pour chercher son futur héraut. Jusque là, tout va bien! Mais l'Elue n'est autre qu'une barbare venant d'un pays inconnu...Chapitre 3: Duel et regret du passé
1. La bataille

***Bon, ben, voilà: c'est ma première fanfic alors soyez indulgent, s'il vous plait. J'ai trouvé que le coin français de Mercedes Lackey était un peu vide et j'ai décidé d'y mettre ma contribution.  
  
J'en ai eu l'idée en relisant « Les flèches de la reine » (l'apprentissage de Talia). Je me suis alors dit que Talia venait de loin, mais que sa contrée d'origine se trouvait toujours sur les cartes de Valdemar...  
  
Petite précision indispensable à la lecture, le Walhalla est le paradis des Vikings et les Walkyries en sont les hôtesses.  
  
Merci à Nantu pour m'avoir montré comment faire ma fanfic et aussi pour ses bonnes idées. J'espère que vous apprécierai...***  
  
Troyanne était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de partir ainsi... Peut-être aurait-elle du plier l'échine et accepter son destin, mais elle se l'était refusé. Les dieux étaient-ils si pervers pour l'avoir dotée d'un corps de femme et d'un esprit d'homme ? C'est ce que la jeune viking c'est toujours demandé depuis qu'elle s'est découverte une passion pour les armes. Sa famille avait dû accepter à contrecœur la voie qu'elle avait choisie. Ils n'auraient d'ailleurs jamais accepté si Wouters, le meilleur guerrier du village, ne l'avait pas pris sous son aile...  
  
-Troy, si tu continues à rêvasser, la guerre sera déjà terminée quand nous arriverons sur le champ de bataille !  
  
C'était Togolf, un autre élève de Wouters. Il adorait rabaisser ses compères, en particulier si ceux-ci était des femmes. La seule raison pour laquelle le maître d'arme l'avait choisi, c'était sa virtuosité à manier l'arc.  
  
-T'inquiète, j'arriverai à temps pour faire goûter le tranchant de mon épée à quelques ennemis !  
  
-Prends garde à ce que ce ne soit pas toi qui prenne un coup, Petite.  
  
Cet idiot de macho l'exaspérait, mais elle avait appris qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas répondre à ce genre de taquineries, surtout si l'homme en question est un tueur hors pairs.  
  
-En parlant de nos ennemis, demanda-t-elle à l'attention de Wouters. Qui sont-ils ?  
  
-Hum...il paraît que certaines tribus à l'est avancent par ici, mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Ces hommes que nous venons d'abattre avaient des techniques du nord. Les hommes de l'est ne nous pose aucun problème, mais si se sont des nordiques...  
  
Un silence gêné suivit les révélations. Tout le monde le savait, au nord, c'est l'hiver presque toute l'année. Les vikings qui s'y trouvent ne vivent presque uniquement du pillage de leurs voisins. Ça fait d'eux de redoutables combattants prêts à tout pour un peu de céréales.  
  
-Enfin, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit les nordiques ! Ils sont pour le moment en pleine guerre civile et n'ont pas de temps à perdre dans nos contrées. C'était certainement quelques mercenaires chèrement payés par l'ennemi.  
  
-Puissiez-vous avoir raison...  
  
Et la troupe continua son chemin à travers les plaines norvégiennes.  
  
Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur leurs ennemis et les observaient derrière des rochers.  
  
-Je crains qu'il y ait plus que quelques mercenaires, souligna Togolf.  
  
-Tu rigoles, dit un autre. C'est carrément une armée !  
  
-Si c'est le cas, rajouta Wouters. Ils ont certainement fait alliance avec les tributs de l'est...  
  
-C'est pas bon signe, ça ?  
  
-Sauf si t'as envie d'aller au Walhalla !  
  
Des rires étouffés se firent entendre.  
  
-Taisez-vous, on va se faire repérer.  
  
Trop tard, une sentinelle tourna la tête et en prévenu le reste de sa troupe. La bataille était imminente. Les guerriers dégainaient leurs armes et se préparaient à l'inégal combat. Et puis, ce fut le massacre. Troyanne se battait avec acharnement mais elle le sentait, personne ne survivrait à la bataille. Le sang giclait de partout, les corps s'amoncelaient et les ennemis venaient de partout.  
  
Tout d'un coup, un projectile lui pourfendit la cuisse gauche et elle s'effondra... Elle voyait la bataille mais ne pouvait y participer. Puis les coups d'épées se firent moins nombreux et sa vue se brouillait.  
  
*Pourquoi ils me laissent ainsi ? Pourquoi ne m'achèvent-ils pas ? *  
  
Mais personne ne venait, personne ne tenta de mettre fin à son agonie. Elle restait couchée sur le champ de bataille, au milieu des morts.  
  
Elle perdait espoir, quand une forme blanche traversa la plaine. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant la jeune barbare.  
  
*Je t'ai Choisie, tu es mon Elue.*  
  
-Walkyrie... emmène-moi au Walhalla...  
  
Elle s'accrocha à la Walkyrie qui l'aida à s'agripper.  
  
Et puis, ce fut le noir total... 


	2. Premier pas dans un monde inconnu

Me revoilà ! Je remercie mes nombreux reviewer ! (deux ! c'est plus que j'en espérais sur Mercedes Lackey...)  
  
Pour ce nouveau chapitre, je le trouve un peu lourd et fonctionnel. Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez...  
  
Réponses aux rewiews :  
  
Nantuko : Contente que ça te plaise et, comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai remédié au problème des espaces !  
  
Imari ashke : La bataille est bizarre ? Je n'en sais absolument rien, faut dire que je n'ai aucune expérience dans le domaine, lol. Tu veux un chapitre plus long ? Voilà, tu es servie ! En fait, il fallait une entrée en la matière et je n'avais pas envie de faire un compte rendu complet de sa vie de barbare, je préfère que vous le découvriez petit à petit...  
  
Quand elle se réveilla, le décor avait changé. Ce n'était plus sur de la terre où elle était couchée, c'était beaucoup plus doux...  
  
Ça y est, maintenant tu vas te réveiller sur ta paillasse et remarquer que la bataille n'a jamais eu lieux !  
  
Mais elle remarqua bien vite que l'endroit ne lui était aucunement familier. Elle observa la pièce : elle était couchée sur une épaisse couche de laine montée sur une table de bois.  
  
Un lit... tient, comment je sais ça ?  
  
Un homme apparu dans son champ de vision. Il dit quelques mots en une langue qui lui était étrangère. Quelques secondes plus tard, la traduction lui sauta aux yeux : il lui avait demandé si elle allait mieux. Elle répondit d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Où ? Qui ? demanda-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'utilisait pas sa langue d'origine.  
  
-Je suis Devan, un guérisseur de la Maison de Guérison d'Haven, répondit-il directement, bien qu'il lui fallu quelques secondes pour en saisir le sens.  
  
-Haven ? Où ?  
  
-Ben, Haven, la capitale de Valdemar ! Ma pauvre, vous devez être secouée pour ne pas vous en souvenir...  
  
-Connais... pas...  
  
-Soit tu as reçu un sacré coup sur la tête, soit tu viens d'un trou vraiment perdu !  
  
Elle avait certainement reçu un sacré coup sur la tête. Elle devait sans cesse réfléchir pour comprendre ce qu'on lui disait ou ce qu'elle devait dire, comme si elle ne reconnaissait plus sa propre langue.  
  
-Je viens des plaines norvégiennes... Je suis une viking... Un enfant de la mer du nord...  
  
-Les plaines norvégiennes ?  
  
-Oui, l'hiver y est froid et mordant... et l'été rarement chaud...  
  
-Alors c'est un peu comme le lac Evendim, d'où je suis originaire.  
  
-Un lac ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire. On ne compare pas la mer du nord à un lac ! La mer, c'est une énorme étendue d'eau qui a un goût de sel. L'eau y est si sombre qu'il est impossible de voir ses pieds quand nous nous trouvons au bord. Autre particularité, elle est toujours en mouvement. Il faut bien plus que des petites péniches pour dompter ses flots !  
  
Elle se rendit tout d'un coup compte que Devan la regardait bizarrement...  
  
-Heu... qu'avez-vous dit ?  
  
-Je disait... ma région d'origine... et la vôtre sont très... différentes...  
  
-Qu'elle était cette langue étrange que vous avez utilisé ?  
  
-Ben... la même que vous...  
  
-Non, non ! Vous avez utilisé d'étranges borborygmes et vous ne semblez pas avoir de problèmes à les débiter.  
  
-Je... sais pas... Suis-je au Walhalla ?  
  
-Walhaquoi ?  
  
-Peut-être... l'appelez-vous autrement... C'est l'endroit où... se rendent les héros... tombés au combat...  
  
-Alors nous sommes dans une espèce de Walha... enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! dit-il en rigolant. Ceci est bien l'endroit où viennent les hérauts tombés au combat, bien que nous soignions tous le monde et toutes les pathologies.  
  
-Ne vous... moquez pas...  
  
-Oui, bien sûr, je vais arrêter ! dit-il en lui tendant une potion. Pourriez-vous néanmoins prendre ce médicament ?  
  
Elle le prit sans rechigner et s'endormit quelques temps plus tard.  
  
Elle resta ainsi quelques jours à la Maison de Guérison. Son défaut d'élocution ne disparut pas, bien que le temps de réflexion se fit de plus en plus court. Un jour, un homme en uniforme d'un blanc immaculé lui rendit visite.  
  
-C'est toi qui est venue avec un Compagnon ? lui demanda-t-il  
  
-Un Compagnon ?... heu... oui ! dit-elle sans réfléchir, elle ignorait ce qu'était un Compagnon mais elle savait qu'elle était venue avec.  
  
-Je me présente, je suis le doyen Teren. Quand tu iras mieux, tu vas aller au Collégium des Hérauts pour y suivre ta formation. J'aimerais te poser quelques questions, si ça ne te dérange pas ?  
  
-Heu... non ! Il y a un Collégium pour les Héros ?  
  
Héraut, pas Héro ! lui souffla une voix dans sa tête.  
  
-Bien sûr ! Où veux-tu qu'ils apprennent à utiliser de leurs Dons ? dit-il en un sourire.  
  
-Heu... oui... suis-je bête !  
  
Don ? Quel Don ?  
  
-Je vais tout d'abord te demander d'où tu viens, petite.  
  
-Les guérisseurs m'ont déjà posé cette question...  
  
-Je le sais ! C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de prendre la plus vaste carte possible... dit-il en lui la donnant.  
  
Elle l'observa un moment mais n'y vit aucune référence connue. Pourtant, même les dieux savent combien son sens de l'orientation est développé. Il y avait de tout (empires, royaumes, lacs, rivières, forêts,...) mais aucune mer...  
  
-Non... je ne connais aucun de ces noms...  
  
-Alors tu viens de vraiment très loin ! Ça m'étonne que ton Compagnon ne se soit absentée plus longtemps ! Tu sais, elle n'a mi que deux mois pour te chercher ET te ramener. Tu étais d'ailleurs dans un sale état à ton arrivée...  
  
-Dans votre pays, les rescapés du champ de bataille ne sont-ils jamais en mauvais état ?  
  
-Du champ de bataille ? Ne me dites pas que votre peuple laisse les jeunes filles se battre sur le front ?  
  
-J'en suis la seule... ils auraient bien sûr préféré que je sois comme les autres... juste bonne à s'occuper du village pendant que les hommes combattaient... mais rien n'a fait... j'étais voué aux armes comme le soleil à la lumière...  
  
-Heu... tu as bien un nom, au moins ?  
  
-Troyanne... mais je préfère Troy... c'est plus...  
  
-Viril ?  
  
-Oui... c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire... si je ne savais pas que ça n'existait que dans les légendes... je dirais que vous lisez dans mes pensées !  
  
Il eut tout d'un coup le visage un peu troublé.  
  
Elle ne sait donc rien des Dons des Héraldiques ?  
  
Et il continua son interrogatoire, enchaînant les questions sans donner de réels liens entre elles. Elle du finalement avouer son incompétence en travaux ménagers : « Avec une épée, elle te coupe un ennemi en deux et ce en un seul coup. Mais si tu lui donnes un couteau de cuisine en lui demandant de couper la viande, elle en devient manchote ! » disait souvent sa mère, désespérée. Il lui dit finalement de se lever et de le suivre.  
  
-Tu es pour le moment dans la Maison de la Guérison, à coté, c'est le Collegium des Guérisseurs. En face, tu as le Collegium des Hérauts, c'est là où nous allons.  
  
Ils continuèrent ainsi la visite, lui montrant les chambres, la salle à manger,... et termina par le Champ des Compagnons où son Compagnon l'attendait.  
  
-Walkyries ! appela-t-elle en sautant la barrière.  
  
Elle était magnifique avec sa robe d'un blanc des plus pures et ses sabots d'argents. Nombres de nobles guerriers auraient tué pour avoir une monture à moitié moins gracieuse.  
  
-C'est bien rare chez les nouveaux Aspirants Hérauts de pouvoir tout de suite reconnaître son Compagnon ! dit-il en un sourire.  
  
-Est-ce... vraiment le mien ?  
  
-Oui ! Bien sur que c'est le tient ! Tu peux même t'installer dans l'écurie avec lui, si tu le souhaites (bien que je te le déconseilles car les nuits sont plutôt fraîches) ! Enfin, allons voir l'intendante pour prendre tes affaires et t'inscrire au tableau de service.  
  
-Heu... pardon ?  
  
-les Aspirants Hérauts portent un uniforme gris pour les différencier des Hérauts confirmés, comme les apprentis Guérisseurs porte un uniforme vert pâle et les futurs Bardes, du marron. Pour le tableau de service, ce sont les corvées auxquels on va te mettre. Ne fait pas cette tête là ! Certains de nos élèves sont des nobles qui n'ont jamais mis la main à la pâte, mais ils le font quand même !  
  
Il la conduit donc chez cette fameuse intendante...  
  
L'endroit ne contenait qu'un bureau où trônait une femme d'un certain âge...  
  
-Bonjour, intendante Gayta ! Je vous présente la nouvelle, Troyanne.  
  
Elle l'évalua un moment.  
  
-Hum... Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'Elues aussi grandes... As-tu apporté quelque chose avec toi ?  
  
-Les vêtements que je portais sont malheureusement... en lambeau. Vos Guérisseurs m'ont gentiment prêté quelques choses... de décents à me mettre sur les épaules.  
  
-Bon, voilà vos uniformes, tu devras te laver les mains avant chaque repas et prendre un bain chaud tout les soirs. Tu mettras tes vêtements sales dans la descente de la buanderie dans la salle de bains. Tu demandera à une autre élève de te la montrer. Tu changeras tes draps une fois par semaine, ceux-là aussi vont à la buanderie. Si tu as travaillé avec ton Compagnon ou sur le terrain d'exercice, change tes vêtements avant le repas. Il est très important de rester net : qui ferait confiance à un Héraut négligé ? Tu peu me demander des uniformes propres si tu en as besoin.  
  
Elle mis du temps à tout digérer mais fini par acquiescer.  
  
-Bien, comme Teren te la certainement dit, vous avez chacun une petite tâche domestique à accomplir tous les jours. Que sais-tu faire ?  
  
-Tout... de travers...  
  
-Comment ça « tout de travers » ?  
  
-Je sais faire un peu près tout... mais j'ai la... fâcheuse manie de tout faire... maladroitement...  
  
-Bien, je vais certainement te mettre un peu partout. On verra après dans laquelle tu es la moins maladroite... Voici ton emplois du temps. Viens me voir s'il est trop difficile à caser entre tes cours.  
  
Teren l'emmena dans sa chambre et la laissa seul, elle pouvait se débrouillait seul. Plutôt petite, elle contenait juste le nécessaire, mais c'était largement suffisent. Elle examina les vêtements et en choisit un pour s'en vêtir. Soudain, une cloche sonna trois fois. Le doyen lui avait expliqué : c'était la cloche du dîner. Elle se lava vite les mains et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.  
  
-C'est toi la nouvelle ? lui demanda une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge. Moi c'est Ishta, et toi ?  
  
-Oui... Troyanne... mais c'est Troy pour les amis.  
  
Ishta avait la peau aussi tannée que celle de Troyanne était blanche. Ses cheveux châtains descendaient en cascade jusqu'aux épaules.  
  
-Tu ne sembles pas non plus être de type Valdemarien, moi je viens des plaines Dorisha. Je suis venue avec le nouvel ambassadeur il y a deux ans. Tyra m'a Choisie presque immédiatement ! Et toi, tu viens d'où ?  
  
-De Norvège...  
  
-Norvège ? Connais pas ! C'est loin ?  
  
-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas sur vos cartes...  
  
-Ça c'est pas une référence, une bonne partie de nos plaines ne sont pas sur leurs cartes. Enfin, je suppose que t'es un peu déboussolée, tout ce monde dont tu ne connais rien, tout ces noms étranges qu'ils utilisent, bref, rien que des nouveautés ! Je ne savais même pas ce qu'était un Héraut où un Compagnon ! Rassure-toi, on fini par s'y faire, avec le...  
  
-Tu n'as en tout cas qu'une chose à retenir d'Ishta, si tu veux faire semblant d'écouter pendant des heures sans pouvoir placer un mot, dit une autre fille à la table. Vas tout de suite la voir! Au fait, je me présente: Diane, ou La-Seule-Qui-Est-Assez-Grossière-Pour-Interrompre-Les-Discourts- Barbants-De-Ishta, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
  
La jeune fille en devint rouge pivoine.  
  
-Oui, je sais, une fois que je suis partie sur ma lancée, impossible de m'arrêter ! Alors, quand tu viens me parler, ait du temps et du courage !  
  
-Je l'avais compris, dit la jeune Viking. Mais elle n'égale certainement pas les guerriers nordiques en état d'ébriété !  
  
-Mon mérite, répondit Ishta, toujours aussi rouge. C'est que je n'ai pas besoin de bière pour parler !  
  
Et elle partirent toutes dans une bonne tranche de rire. Troyanne fut néanmoins étonné de voir des hommes et des femmes à la même table. Quand elle leur posa la question, elles la regardèrent comme si elle avait demandé pourquoi les étoiles n'apparaissent que la nuit...  
  
-Ton peuple d'origine est si machiste que ça ?  
  
-Ma... machiste ?  
  
-Qui n'accorde que peu d'importance aux femmes...  
  
-Heu... c'est vrai que j'ai du longtemps combattre pour avoir ma place parmi les guerriers...  
  
-Alors, il vaut mieux qu'on te le dise tout de suite, ici, on juge les gens sur leurs actes et pas de quelconques aspects extérieurs ou sociaux !  
  
-Ça... veut dire ?  
  
-Que tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour des histoires tel qu'hommes ou femmes, de nobles ou rustres,...  
  
-Aaaah !  
  
Et les trois jeunes filles discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du repas puis allèrent à la salle de bain encore bondée puis prirent le chemin de leurs chambres.  
  
Ce pays est étrange... pensa-t-elle avant de s'endormir. Mais ma fois plutôt agréable ! 


	3. Duel et regret du passé

**Voilà la suite! Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour ce chapitre mais avec les examens, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps...  
  
Et les reviews? Je vais finir par croire que j'écris dans le vent! Toute façon, je vais continuer même si c'est juste pour le bon plaisir de voir le nombre de chapitre monter! Il arrivera bien un jour quelqu'un qui ira voir par curiosité la partie français de Mercedes Lackey. Quel sera sa réaction s'il ne voit que deux ou trois fic d'un u deux chapitres? Il va aller voir ailleurs en se disant: "il y a rien à voir ici!" Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien!  
  
Dernière chose, comme Ima et Petite Fleur la fée le savent déjà, j'ai trouvé au hasard de mes cours de primaire l'élocution que j'avais faites sur le Danemark. Et devinez ce que j'y ai trouvé? De vrais Valdemar! Je crois que la review que Petite Fleur a mis sur l'Enfant du Silence d'Imari Ashke est la plus complète sur le sujet:**  
  
_Un peu d'info sur les vrais Valdemar (suite à la review de Scalla j'ai mené mon enquête...)  
  
Du XIIe au XIVe s., l'histoire du Danemark se confond avec celle de la dynastie des Valdemar. Valdemar 1er (le Grand), proclamé roi en 1157, fait du pays une puissance économique et commerciale. Mais ses successeurs s'épuisent dans des guerres coûteuses contre les Allemands et les villes hanséatiques concurrencent le commerce danois.  
  
Au XIVe s., s'opère le redressement du royaume avec Valdemar IV qui conclut une alliance avec la Suède. Sa fille Margrethe épouse le roi de Norvège. L'Union scandinave entre le Danemark, la Suède et la Norvège est scellée officiellement à Kalmar en 1397. Margrethe 1ère est la souveraine incontestée de toute la Scandinavie. Cette union avec la Suède prend fin en 1521, suite à la répression d'indépendantistes suédois par le roi du Danemark, Christian II, mais elle dure ac la Norvège (vive Valdemar IV)  
  
La reine actuelle s'appelle Margrethe comme la fille de Valdemar IV.  
  
D'autre part, c'est grâce à un certain Valdemar, que le Danemark a le drapeau qu'il a aujourd'hui...  
  
Lien trouvé ac la France : si j'ai bien compris, . Marie, Amélie, Françoise, Hélène d'Orléans (c'est une seule personne, elle a 4 prénoms ! Bon, ok, c'est une duchesse ms bon...) a épousé Waldemar de Schleswig- Holstein-Sonderbourg-Glüksbourg (ouai lui c'est le nom qu'il a à rallonge...) (né à Bernstorff, le 27.10.1858 mort à Copenhague, le 14.01.1939), prince du Danemark, amiral de la marine danoise... Bon, oki, ça fait pas bcp de lien...  
  
Desole, c'est pas une review, mais comme ça Scalla et toi pouvez y avoir acces... Je vais essayer de chercher d'autres infos dans des bouquins, qd j'aurais le tps (pas tt de suite,koi!)...  
  
Bisous à toi et à Scalla!  
_  
**Bonne lecture!  
**  
Le soleil se levait. Troyanne n'ouvrit pas les yeux, perdue dans ses pensées...  
  
_Une aube, une aube redoutée mais que la jeune fille ne voulait manquer sous aucun prétexte...  
  
Déterminée au point de se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas : un homme !  
  
La veille, les combattants en pleine force de l'âge avait été intoxiqué par un espion ennemi : une tactique de lâches que seul ces bandits du sud pouvaient faire !  
  
Il ne restait plus que les jeunes qui n'avaient, pour la plupart, jamais fait la guerre. Il y avait aussi les femmes, qui elles n'avaient pas le droit de porter une arme. Heureusement, Bari, son ami d'enfance, lui avait apprit à s'en servir. Il n'y avait que lui qui était au courant de sa décision. « Tu es bonne à l'épée : ce serait un gâchis de t'empêcher de combattre pour une bête question de sexe ! » avait-il dit un jour.  
  
Et ils marchaient, marchait vers la mort...  
  
Que serait-il arrivé si elle n'était pas venue ? Avec un peu de chance, les ennemis auraient eu la mauvaise idée de s'attaquer aux femmes et elle se serait farouchement défendue, jusqu'à la mort ! Généralement, ils ne s'attendent pas qu'une « faible femme » pense seulement à se rebeller, elle aurait pu faire de grandes pertes avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui arrive !  
  
Mais elle n'était pas restée, elle combattait, embrassant une mort certaine ! Dos à dos avec Bari, elle se défendait contre des ennemis arrivant de partout : des combattants aguerrit, contrairement à eux !  
  
Tout espoir semblait éteint, les guerriers ne priaient plus pour une victoire, mais pour une place au Walhalla... Elle-même se sentait faiblir !  
  
Soudain, une lumière aveuglante l'éblouie, elle avait chaud, très chaud : Ce retournement de situation devait s'appeler « Le Feu Divin »...  
_  
Elle se retourna tout d'un coup, quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte.  
  
-Bonjour Ishta ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
  
-Je venais voir si tu étais réveillée...  
  
-Oui, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées... La cloche a déjà sonnée ?  
  
-Non, mais j'en ai un peu marre de ces marmottes même pas capable de se réveiller avec le soleil ! Je me disais que...  
  
-Que, venant de terres sauvages, je serai une moins grande dormeuse ? Dans ce cas, tu as visé juste !  
  
La jeune fille rougit...  
  
-Eh bien, puisque tu es réveillée, tu pourrais me parler du Collégium ?  
  
-Heu... si tu veux ! Je commence par quoi ?  
  
-Par ce que tu veux !  
  
-Alors parlons des professeurs ! Le premier que tu vas avoir, je pense, c'est le Héraut Dirk. Tu as de la chance : il attendait d'avoir cinq élèves pour commencer le cours, et tu es la cinquième ! Il vous enseignera ce qu'il vous faut savoir sur les Hérauts et les Compagnons. Autre chose : il est marié à Talia, le Héraut de la Reine.  
  
-Ah ?  
  
-Je crois que tu auras aussi des cours de lecture et d'écriture...  
  
-Quoi ! Seul les riches marchands et les prêtres peuvent avoir ce privilège !  
  
-Pas ici, tout le monde doit savoir lire et écrire, c'est obligé si l'on veut faire des études...  
  
-Bon, si tu le dis...  
  
-Tu auras sûrement aussi la bête noir des étudiants : Alberich ! Il est maître d'arme avec Kerowin (encore que Kero s'occupe plus de la politique ces derniers temps)... Je te préviens, si tu sais combattre, ne t'en vante surtout pas ! Il est bien capable de te défier pour voir ce que t'as dans le ventre ! Crois-moi, il est plutôt coriace !  
  
-S'il est aussi bon que ça, ce sera un plaisir de me mesurer à lui !  
  
-Tu es suicidaire !  
  
-C'est mieux que poltronne, non ?  
  
-Hum... ça dépend dans quel sens on le...  
  
La cloche sonna.  
  
-On va manger ? demanda joyeusement la jeune Shin'a'in.  
  
Comme Ishta lui avait dit, elle eut un cours avec le Héraut Dirk : plutôt intéressant, surtout pour ceux, comme elle, qui ne connaissait rien de Valdemar et de ses Hérauts ! Elle était avec quatre autres Aspirants Hérauts plus jeune qu'elle : trois garçons et une fille...  
  
-Nous allons déjà voir vos connaissances. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il sait sur les Hérauts ? Leur rôle ? Leur origine ? Oui, Tristan ?  
  
-L'ordre des Hérauts a été créé presque en même temps que le royaume de Valdemar.  
  
-Bien, l'histoire des Hérauts est indissociable de celle de leur pays. Mais encore ? Troy ?  
  
-J'ai entendu ici que le fondateur a appelé les dieux à son aide et que les Compagnons en sont la réponse.  
  
-Oui, le baron de Valdemar demanda de l'aide aux dieux. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Lyra ?  
  
_Lyra ? Je suis là que depuis peu de temps, mais je crois avoir entendu que c'est le nom de la princesse héritière ! Ça doit être une autre Lyra ! Il n'y a pas qu'un âne qui s'appelle Martin, après tout !  
_  
-Ma mère m'a dit qu'il savait qu'il savait qu'il était un bon roi, son fils aussi, et après ? Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'un tyran ne monterait pas un jour sur son trône ? Il appela les dieux en aide et le premier Compagnon sortit du Bosquet et plaça devant lui. Puis un deuxième devant son fils et un troisième devant le chef des Hérauts, qui n'était en ce temps-là que de simples messagers. Il fut décidé que le monarque devait être un Héraut, tout comme l'Héritier. Le grade des Hérauts fut revu à la hausse et les Compagnons se multiplièrent et il est maintenant rare qu'un sorte du Bosquet.  
  
-Bien Lyra, mais quelqu'un sait si il y en un à notre époque qui soit sortit du Bosquet ? Kris ?  
  
_Kris ? Une chose est sure : ce sont bien les jumeaux royaux ! Ca m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas de précepteurs privés...  
_  
-Rolan, le Compagnon de Talia, est sorti du Bosquet, comme ceux tous les Hérauts de la Reine, d'ailleurs.  
  
-Oui ! C'est bien ça ! Et qu'en savez-vous de leur rôle ? Joris ?  
  
Puis le Joris en question énuméra toutes les fonctions des Hérauts jusqu'à... la fin du cour, en fait !  
  
Ce cours fut suivi par l'entraînement avec le fameux Alberich.  
  
-Hum... t'es la nouvelle ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Tu sais combattre ?  
  
-J'me débrouille...  
  
-Alors prends ça ! dit-il en lui tendant une épée. Je t'accorde le premier coup !  
  
Elle la prit et la soupesa un peu.  
  
_une lame d'entraînement, à ce que je vois ! Il me prend pour une débutante, vaut mieux jouer fort dés le début...  
_  
Il n'existait plus au monde qu'elle et son instructeur, elle ferma un moment les yeux... puis se lança !  
  
Il s'attendait à coup de débutant désireux d'impressionner, il reçu une feinte qu'il aurait pu donner dans un combat à mort ! Il passa rapidement du stade pour « Débutants Désespérants » à celui pour « Professionnels Dangereux ».  
  
Les Aspirants Hérauts présent arrêtèrent leurs entraînements pour le « spectacle » : Alberich, oui, c'était bien leur sadique maître d'arme, trouver un adversaire à sa taille : une jeune fille de seize ans !  
  
Ils enchaînaient des parades toujours plus mortelles, mais gardant toujours leurs défenses.  
  
_Si on continue ainsi, on en a pour toute la nuit_  
  
Troyanne baissa légèrement sa défense pour une dernière offensive. Résultat : chacun sentit la lame de son adversaire sur sa gorge. Ils rengainèrent leurs armes.  
  
Un silence sembla s'éterniser...  
  
-Vous êtes un bon combattant, dit finalement la jeune Viking. Peut-être même meilleur que mon ancien professeur !  
  
-Hum... Vous êtes plutôt douée vous aussi ! Ou avez-vous appris à combattre ainsi ?  
  
-Bari m'a appris les bases, Wouters les a perfectionné ! Mais tout deux s'accordent à le dire : j'ai ça dans le sang ! Mon père était un excellent épéiste. Donnez-moi un arc ou une quelconque arme à distances : je vise à trois mètres de la cible !  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à regarder, vous ? dit-il à l'attention des spectateurs. Allez, on continue à travailler !  
  
Elle continua à s'entraîner avec le maître d'arme qui semblait intéressé (voir même effrayé) par le véritable don de la jeune fille pour les combats au corps à corps. Il lui dit finalement qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre dans ce domaine mais qu'il pouvait certainement l'améliorer pour les armes à distance.  
  
Après, c'était le dîner (ou déjeuner, pour les français) où elle retrouva Diane et Ishta.  
  
-Alors, comment c'est passé ta première journée de cours ? demanda la première.  
  
-On a entendu parler de ta petite performance avec Alberich... rajouta l'autre.  
  
-De quelle couleur était son visage ?  
  
-Quel effet ça fait d'être au même niveau qu'un professeur dés le premier cours ?  
  
-Eh, oh, une seul à la fois ! J'ai déjà du mal avec votre langue, ne rajoutez pas de difficultés, s'il vous plait ! Son visage était aussi pâle que moi si j'avais vu... un bébé atteindre ma performance, voilà ! Et je dois dire qu'il n'y a plus vraiment « d'effet » parce qu'il était fréquent que j'arrive à battre mon ancien maître, quand il n'était pas en forme...  
  
-Le Héraut Griffon nous a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux combats. Il a rajouté que ça ne l'étonnerait pas si Kerowin ou Alberich te prenne comme assistante !  
  
-Ah ? dit-elle, commençant à rougir.  
  
-Le Héraut Skif a rajouté que, même si ton jeu n'avait aucune finesse, il était près à parier que tu deviendras peut-être la troisième maître d'arme du Collégium ! Il a rajouté que c'était bizarre que ce soit toujours des étrangers...  
  
Elles furent toutes prises d'un fou rire.  
  
Puis ce fut l'apprentissage du valdemarien avec l'intendante. Le valdemarien n'était pas une langue difficile en soi, mais quand on venait d'une contrée où l'analphabétisme était roi... Heureusement, l'intendante était très patiente et la barbare n'était apparemment ni son premier, ni son dernier cas difficile.  
  
Entre deux cours, elle allait voir walkyrie et se détendre auprès de la jument. "Renforcement du Lien", c'est ainsi que les Hérauts appelait les premières rencontres avec son Compagnon. Elle identifiait plutôt ça aux temps libres que Wouters leur accordait pour qu'ils puissent se reposer entre deux entraînements intensifs...  
  
Bientôt, elle vit une cavalière en vêtement blanc de Héraut s'approcher d'elle au galop. Fière et musclée, seuls ses cheveux argentés lui trahissaient un certain âge.  
  
-Alors, petite amazone, on se repose de son duel du matin?  
  
-Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, dit-elle en souriant timidement.  
  
-Oui, et nous allons bientôt voir si tu es aussi douée avec les rênes qu'avec une épée, petite amazone!  
  
-Des quoi?  
  
-Ces débutants, il faut tout leur expliquer!  
  
Et elle se lança dans un monologue sur tous les harnachements des équidés, interrompue par-ci, par-là par les questions de Troyanne.  
  
-Donc, ces... trucs, c'est pas un costume de parade pour rendre le cheval plus impressionnant?  
  
-Qui est-ce qui t'as raconté ces bêtises? dit la cavalière entre deux fous rire.  
  
-Heu... chez moi, seuls les nobles mettaient tout ça sur leur monture... nous on les monte... simplement!  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu as appris directement à cru? Ton cas n'est finalement pas si désespéré, petite amazone. Commençons tout de suite les leçons!  
  
-Excusez-moi mais... qui êtes-vous?  
  
Elle la regarda un moment d'un air bizarre, puis lui sourit.  
  
-Désolée, j'ai oublié de me présenter! Je suis le Héraut Keren, la soeur du Doyen Teren et ton nouveau professeur d'équitation. Allez, viens, on va équiper ta jument aux écuries!  
  
En regardant un peu mieux, Troyanne remarqua en effet qu'elle avait le même air de famille que le Doyen. Elle monta alors sur Walkyrie et partit au trot avec son nouveau professeur vers les écuries.  
  
Keren lui montra comment harnacher sa jument. Elle trouva finalement ça plutôt simple, bien que les réglages prennent un certain temps.  
  
Puis elles retournèrent au Champs des Compagnons, galopant et goûtant à la caresse du vent.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'elle montait un cheval sans craindre que son propriétaire légitime ne courre après elle en la traitant de voleuse. En effet, elle avait appris à monter grâce aux sales coups que ne manquaient pas de monter les autres élèves de Wouters et dont elle avait intérêt à participer si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la traite de couarde. La plupart du temps, ça se terminait par une interdiction de sortie en dehors des entraînements quotidiens, interdiction qui ne tardait pas d'être bravée!  
  
_Je me demande si ces filous on leur équivalent à Valdemar...  
_  
Ainsi, elle pourra toujours s'acoquiner avec eux, si elle s'ennuie de ces sales petits gamins... Ce qui va certainement arriver si tout se passe aussi bien.  
  
_Profite de la balade au lieu de penser à des énergumènes que tu ne verras peut-être plus jamais!  
_  
Finalement, quand elle y pensait, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'elle regrettait vraiment.  
  
_Bari... te reverrais-je un jour?_


End file.
